


The Captain's Things.

by KazimaKuwabara



Series: The Captain's Crew [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Family Feels, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Found Family, Friendship, Gen, Just a little angst, Not Beta Read, Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:14:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24173440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KazimaKuwabara/pseuds/KazimaKuwabara
Summary: In which Luffy hoards his things, and people are things. He does not share with strangers. Go get your own!
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy & Mugiwara Kaizoku | Strawhat Pirates
Series: The Captain's Crew [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1852714
Comments: 26
Kudos: 379





	The Captain's Things.

**Author's Note:**

> The story is before timeskip, and after, I think you'll be able to tell which is which.
> 
> I feel like I've read something like this before, but I'm not sure, so I just went for it! I wanted to write this, because I like thinking of Luffy loving his crewmates ;3;. Such a good little group. This was meant to go in my Drabble series, "Nakama," but this got a little long, and I already have too many long fics in there.

Zoro is in town, a barrel of his preferred booze in his arm.

He is determined to protect this booze at all costs.

So, when a group of bandits wielding guns, threaten to put his booze in harm's way, Zoro rather readily dispatched them. He didn't do it to save the town, or for any reward, he did it to protect his booze, because Nami is tight with the money, and he needs his booze! Simple math, if you ask him.

But rather quickly, he's surrounded by the town's local law praising him and asking him if he's available to work for their town as a local guard.

They are desperate, they say.

They'll pay him handsomely, they say.

Any record he has could be expunged by them, they say.

Zoro just wants to get his Booze on the little raft he's sharing with that woman and Luffy.

The swordsman hugs his barrel of booze, and wonders if punching the local law will get his money docked by Nami again.

Luffy doesn't worry about these things.

Luffy coils himself around Zoro and Zoro's barrel of booze, and punches the men in their faces. He hisses like an angry cat, his face sulky, and cheeks red, "No! Zoro is mine! You can't have him!"

The ending result, is Nami, Zoro, and Luffy have to flee the town much quicker than they expected. Nami is yelling at Luffy once she finds out what happened, but Luffy is still coiled around Zoro and his barrel, and Zoro is grinning from ear to ear. He's pleased that he got his booze, and Nami isn't going to touch his money. 

There's also a little bit of prideful pleasure caused by Luffy screaming for a solid ten minutes that Zoro was his, and no one could have him, because he had found the swordsman, and everyone else should go and get their own Zoro!

Zoro keeps this to himself.

* * *

Nami is in town, shopping for something red or gold to go with a purse she just got. She's not quite sure if she wants a dress or a jumpsuit, but she's decided to look at all the shops in the little town until she knows for sure, what she wants.

A group of men have been following her from store to store, heckling her and making some stupid suggestions such as her trying on a bathing suit and modeling it for them. As if she'd ever do that for anyone free of charge.

She dealt with this before she was a pirate, and expected it not to change now that she had officially joined Luffy's crew. As she went into a fitting room to try on her selection of items, she idly wondered if she should have brought Sanji. The chef has flirted with her loudly, but had so far, not been gross, or overstepped his bounds. While a horndog, she felt perhaps, he was good at skirting that line between overly flirtatious, and just plain disgusting. She needed more time to get to know Sanji to know that for sure.

As she appraised the outfit she was trying, she told herself next time to invite him. Sanji would protect her, and she could make him carry the bags.

When she left the changing room, she realized it had gone quiet. No lecherous remarks were being made at her as she exited the fitting room.

She looked up.

The store owner was rather nervously looking outside, eyes wide and watching a scene outside. Nami left the shop without buying anything, she hadn't found a dress or jumpsuit anyways, and looked in shock at the scene outside.

Luffy was piling the last of the lecherous men against each other, and when he had a rather large pile of beaten up thugs, he climbed on top, giggling, as he made the groaning men his throne.

"Luffy! What are you doing?" Nami asked, approaching him with her hands on her hips.

Luffy grinned at her, waving enthusiastically, "Oi! Nami! These guys were saying they were gonna keep you for themselves! Well, they can't! You're my navigator!"

Nami smiled, a little warmth curling in her heart. Luffy had been doing that since she first met him, though it felt like since he defeated Arlong, it was affecting her a little more, "Of course I wouldn't go with them Luffy!"

"Yup! You're mine!" Luffy said nodding his head hard. He crossed his arms, "They can't have you! I don't share! I don't have to, I'm a pirate!"

Nami smiled tilting her head. Girls probably fantasized about a great ship Captain declaring them as their own. She'd never fantasized about such a situation, it sounded a little silly to her. But with it being Luffy the one doing it... she felt it was rather nice.

* * *

Chopper was checking Usopp's wounds now that Water 7 was fading away from sight. The little reindeer was relieved to finally get his hands on Usopp's wounds, so he could look over them at last. He hadn't really gotten a good look at them since Franky and his gang, and then later Luffy, and then _later_ rescuing Robin... and well, what a mess!

"It's like you're still really bad injured! You'd think you had been fighting even more!" Chopper blathered, wrinkling his little nose.

 _'Oh, if only you knew!'_ Usopp thought, holding in his dramatic sigh.

Usopp laughed nervously and muttered a bit, making up hasty excuses that Chopper did not half hear.

It was only about an hour after Usopp had taken Luffy's extended hand, and while he was happy to be back, glad to be surrounded by his friends, a nervous anxious worry was in his gut, festering. He had really messed up, well, also... maybe he _and_ Luffy had messed up... but... Usopp had gone against his Captain. His insecurities had bubbled up, and Usopp had almost made the largest mistake of his life.

He wondered if he was really supposed to think everything was okay now? He had a lot to make up for, even if no one had said so. A sad, lonely part of Usopp doubted their friendship, his friendship with Luffy and the others, would ever be okay again. He flinched as Chopper applied some alcohol to a slightly infected gash on his arm.

He hoped they'd be okay again, but Usopp would be lying if he said he had no doubts.

Sanji was leaning against the door frame, watching Usopp get worked on, his arms crossed and a frown on his face. Zoro was on the opposite side of the door frame, also watching, his pose mirroring Sanji's stance. They both made Usopp nervous. It felt like they needed to say something to him, but were building up to it.

Usopp hoped they wouldn't yell at him in front of Chopper.

"So..." Zoro at last spoke, "Did some giants really offer to have you join their crew?"

"Huh?" Usopp said, not really expecting _that_ to be what Zoro was going to say.

"Some giants offered to have you join their crew, right?" Sanji pressed, frowning more.

"Oh... Oh yeah, they did," Usopp said, shoulders relaxing. He had honestly forgotten about it.

"YOU CAN'T!" A wail echoed from down the hall. 

Luffy's arms coiled around Usopp, and with a snap the rubber man came crashing into Chopper's new medical room. Chopper shrieked yelling at Luffy that he was working, Sanji and Zoro echoing the little reindeer's protests. Luffy had slammed with the force of sledgehammer into Usopp, knocking the still injured sniper down to the floor, and hugging all the parts of Usopp that hurt, while crying, snotting, and drooling on him.

"You can't go with giants... though I bet they're really cool, and their meat is really, really big... you can't go with them! You're mine! Mine! You can't go! Usopp don't leave!" Luffy wailed, face pressed into Usopp's gut.

Usopp couldn't talk for a minute, a painful lump in his throat. Usopp sniffled and choked out a weak laugh, and with effort ran a hand over Luffy's head, gently knocking the Captain's hat off, so he could ruffle the rubber man's hair. "Ah Luffy," Usopp said, trying to keep his voice steady, "I'm not leaving! I'm your sniper!"

Luffy sobbed like a tantruming child and coiled Usopp closer.

The painful worry that was in Usopp's chest from earlier had gone, and he wrapped his arms tight around his Captain. They'd be fine. He was Luffy's.

* * *

The words Sanji's father--No. _No._

The words, Judge Vinsmoke, had shouted at Luffy and Sanji were still echoing around in the blond's head. While Sanji hated that man, he couldn't help be agree with one of the questions the barbaric man had shouted out at their Captain.

Why had Luffy come back to save him?

Sanji had tried really hard to drive a wedge between him and Luffy. A guilty part of him had caused a fight with Luffy, because it had worked so well when Usopp had done it. Perhaps that's where he had gone wrong. Usopp had fought with Luffy with real conviction, and real pain. Usopp had really felt hurt that day he fought with Luffy. Hurt from his own insecurities, and hurt from losing Merry, and hurt that he and Luffy couldn't understand each other.

Sanji had picked a fight with Luffy to protect his friends and crew. His hurt was from the thought of leaving, and not do to with anything Luffy had done.

Perhaps that's why Luffy came back for him, because Sanji had fought with their Captain to protect him.

But that didn't feel right. 

Luffy had wanted Usopp back to, the very moment after the pair fought. It didn't matter that Usopp and Luffy were fighting, Luffy had wanted Usopp back.

Luffy had wanted Nami back too for that matter.

When they thought Nami had killed Usopp, Luffy still wanted to get Nami back. Luffy hadn't believed it, even if his first-mate Zoro, had. And Sanji, back then, didn't know the crew well enough to know whether or not Nami had really killed Usopp, which was now a ridiculous notion. But despite the possibility of Nami being a murderer, and worse a murderer of one of their crew, Luffy had wanted to go back and get Nami. To pick her up, and see what was going on from her mouth over anyone else's.

What made Luffy want them back when they made mistakes?

What made Luffy believe in them?

What made Luffy want Sanji?

"Food of course," Sanji chuckled, running a dirty hand over his ruined wedding attire, "but... there's more?"

Luffy would come back to get his friends no matter what, and Sanji was beginning to really understand that. It was weird to think someone liked him that much... did others like him that much? He had hoped they did. Even if he wasn't superhuman like his siblings, he just hoped, and hoped, he was good enough. It was strange to realize now, after traveling so long with his found family, that Sanji was insecure about being needed.

Luffy coming back for him, even when Sanji tried to push him away, was proof of being needed, right?

Rubber arms snaked around Sanji's waist, and Luffy's cheek nuzzled into Sanji's spine aggressively, "Sanji! Will you make something good to eat? Carrot wants a salad, but please, please, please, please do meat too!!"

Sanji leaned against his Captain, and licked his suddenly dry lips, before asking, "Luffy... why _did_ you come back for me?"

Sanji could feel Luffy's frown against his back. His Captain squeezed him tight, "Well, you're mine aren't you!? My Sanji! My chef! My Nakama! I'm not letting someone as good as you go ever! I'm never gonna share, never! You're mine!"

Luffy's answer was so simple, and Sanji reasoned that maybe that's how it should be. There didn't need to be a special reason for someone to need him, or like him. Sanji didn't need to be special, he was just Sanji. That was enough for Luffy, and enough for him.

He swallowed hard past the lump in his throat, and squeezed his Captain's wrist. He had needed to hear that simple declaration, more than he would have ever wanted to admit.

"I'll make you meat Luffy," Sanji promised, his voice a little choked up.

Luffy squeezed Sanji tighter, "You're the best." With conviction, Luffy repeated, "The best."

Sanji smiled... he was the best.

* * *

Chopper glared out at the herd of deer passing them by peacefully.

He and the crew were stopped at an island, and gathering herbs, because both Chopper and Sanji needed ingredients. The wildlife had been passing them by curiously all day, and now some deer had shown up. A lot of them were pausing to look at Chopper, and Chopper recognized the look of disdain in their eyes.

It was his blue nose again.

It didn't matter. He wasn't, just a blue-nosed reindeer anymore. He was a pirate now, and a doctor. Both were more important than being a reindeer, a regular reindeer at that. Chopper was a Straw Hat! He was a capable, strong, and his crew needed him! He didn't need the approval of a group of deer that rejected him.

Not one little bit.

A male deer, his horns high on his head, and a scar on his chest, paused in his passing by the Straw Hats to glare at Chopper. He reminded Chopper of the leader of his old herd.

Chopper bristled under the familiar gaze of animosity. It was a lot like his old herd, a little too much like it. He tried to remember, he was a pirate now. He didn't need any herd's approval!

The male deer bleated at Chopper challengingly.

Chopper flinched, sinking into his shoulders and ignored the call. He didn't need to prove anything to anyone anymore. He was a pirate! He was a doctor!

The deer rattled his horns and lowered his head, pawing the ground as he advanced towards Chopper.

_He was a pirate! A doctor!_

Chopper closed his eyes. He was stronger than that deer now, he knew that to be true. It shouldn't matter what this deer was doing. He shouldn't be scared, not anymore.

The deer took one more step towards Chopper and then, a giant rubber fist crashed into the deer's face, pummeling the creature to the ground.

"HEY! You stupid deer! That's my doctor, you keep away! You can't bully him!" Luffy snarled, approaching the downed deer, with an angry stomp to his feet. He had a strand of grass braided into the length of a rope. He hadn't been helping at all, but Luffy playing was sometimes better, than Luffy helping.

He picked up the stunned animal by the horn, and continued to yell in the creature's face, "What are you doing? Are you picking a fight with one of my crew? Cuz you can't! Chopper is way better than you, you dumb deer! You're not allowed to threaten him!" Luffy threw the deer against a tree, as easy as tossing a little ball. The deer scrambled to his feet, shaking all over with fright, one horn cracked and hanging from his head.

Luffy waved at it, "Go on now, go! I'm only not eating you because it might make Chopper sad! You're lucky!"

The deer, dropped some round pellets, and then scampered off, leaving a little trail behind it, as it fled. Luffy made another "hmph," sound, tilted his straw hat on his head, and then stomped over to Chopper. He gathered the little deer into his arms, muttered a soft little curse, and then he plopped his cheek on Chopper's head.

"Dumb deer! Rude!" Luffy muttered, still bristling from the deer's threatening behavior.

Chopper smiled, truly flattered over Luffy's anger. He settled rather comfortably against Luffy and glanced up at his Captain. Luffy met his gaze and smiled, his arms squeezing Chopper snuggly. Chopper grinned back at his Captain, and settled back down, focusing on the task he had been doing before.

Who needed a herd anyway?

* * *

"Ain't you Nico Robin?" a drunken man asked her.

Robin's gaze appraised the man who was leaning over to squint at her. She was in a bar, and the drunken man had recognized her from a poster, no doubt. In the past, this would have disturbed her, and sent the wheels of her mind turning as she racked to come up with a getaway plan, or if she should resort to her fall back, violence. Bot those were the days of the past. She was part of a crew now.

A crew that loved her, and a crew that she loved.

She smiled, lifting a finger to ask the barkeep for another glass of red wine, "One more, please."

"Hey! I said... ain't you Nico Robin?" the drunk sputtered, his hot and sour breath washing over her face. She wrinkled her nose. He held a tattered paper, and shook it at her. She didn't need to turn to know her face was on it, along with an obscene reward.

Not as high as others on her crew, but high enough.

"Please sir, you're drunk, and your breath is very foul. Go someplace else," she said waving him off. Her glass was refilled, and she swirled her drink cheerfully as she checked the legs of her drink. It looked perfect.

"Hey! Answer me, when I ask you somethin'!" the now angry man slurred, his warm calloused hand clamping down on her shoulder.

It was off her before she even had time to frown.

Luffy has kicked the man hard in the face, sending him sailing away, and into several bar stools. Luffy then marched over from the table he had been at, where he'd been watching Nami hustle others at pool, and stood protectively at Robin's side. 

"What do you think you're doing! Keep your hands to yourself!" Luffy scolded, as if reprimanding a school child.

His possessive arms coiled around Robin, and he settled his chin on Robin's shoulder glaring at the man, as the drunk now struggled to his feet. It seemed like a rather futile effort, he was weak, and the kick had clearly taken a lot out of him.

Sanji entered the bar, Brook, Zoro, and Chopper following behind him. He spotted Luffy coiled around Robin and bristled, "OI! What are you doing?!"

Luffy pressed into Robin, and pointed a foot at the drunken man struggling to his feet, "That guy was pawin' Robin!"

Sanji sputtered, and his cheeks mottled into a sharp shade of red, "Pa-p-pawing?! PAWING?! YOU!" Sanji's sputter turned into a bellow, and he rounded on the drunken pirate, pulling his leg back to deliver a mighty kick.

Luffy nodded approvingly and snuggled against Robin, "That guy's a jerk!"

Robin smiled, and hummed with agreement. She lifted her wine glass up and offered her Captain a sip. He stretched his lips, and took a little sample of her wine, and made a face at the bitterness. He had expected it to be bad, but had tried it for her anyway.

"My archaeologist likes weird things!" Luffy mumbled, smacking his mouth as he tried to rid it of the red wine flavor.

"I suppose I might," Robin said, sipping her beverage easily, and settling against her Captain's embrace just as easy.

"But I like that about you," Luffy laughed, and then asked, "You are okay, right Robin?"

Robin smiled, her heart full, "Oh yes. I'm very well... thank you Luffy."

Luffy smiled, and cuddled Robin, quietly holding her as she sipped her drink. They both ignored the howls of pain Sanji was kicking out of the drunken man from earlier.

* * *

Franky was enjoying one of those rare island excursions where there was absolutely no trouble, and the crew had a rare few days to do something leisurely for themselves.

Franky had decided to entertain himself by tinkering. 

He didn't have time to make any great warships for his own amusment, nor the vast materials, but he did have time to make some windup boats that could speed by in water, and shoot off real little led balls, hard enough to bruise. Toys for children. Children deserved one violent toy in their lifetime Franky thought, but then perhaps that was a warped bit of thinking. But maybe Franky had a warped sense of taste...

"Who cares?! Ow!" Super shouted, striking a pose in the middle of the street, gaining several confused looks.

Franky spent two days making the little boats, over two dozen worth, and then played with them in the fountain in the middle of the village. Any child brave enough to venture over received the toy free of charge. It was a nice couple of days.

However, it had earned Franky a bit of an annoying shadow.

A local merchant was trying to hire Franky, and Franky was rather put out on trying to explain again and again, that he wasn't looking for a job, especially as some toymaker! He made ships, dammit!

"We can start small, and then launch into big boats! Think of the business you can build, the money you'll make!" the merchant pleaded, following Franky all the way back to his ship.

"I tell ya pal, I'm not interested! I was just having a bit of fun, and I don't need a job! Shove off, would ya?" Franky sighed, throwing his hands up in the air.

He didn't feel like resorting to violence right now, really, it was a nice little island trip for everyone. He didn't need to start a rumble and give anyone headaches.

"But you're too fantastic! You're wasting it not putting those talents to good use!" The merchant cried, throwing his hands up dramatically.

Franky pursed his lips, about ready to throw a fit. How dare this guy say he was wasting anything? Franky was living a good life with his crew, a crew he'd very much come to love, despite the fact he had never thought of becoming a pirate! He rounded on the man, ready to shout, and punch the man in the face if he had to, but a stretched out limb took care of that for him.

The merchant was punched in his jaw, the hit making him spin three times, before he collapsed on the ground. Franky followed the stretched out limb back to its owner, seeing Luffy leaning over the rail of the Thousand Sunny. Luffy was glaring, his lower lip sticking out in a child-like pout.

"Franky!" Luffy shouted, dark eyes fixed on the cyborg.

"Yeah?" Franky called out to his Captain, resuming his walk back towards the ship.

"You're my Nakama, don't go anywhere!"

"I'm not! That pest just wouldn't leave me alone!"

"Well... still... Don't go!" 

Franky threw his hands up in disgust, "I tell ya, I'm not going anywhere! This guy was just crazy!"

"You're mine!" Luffy continued petulantly.

"I know that!" Franky snapped, stepping on to the Thousand Sunny, his Captain immediately launching to hang off his shoulders like a strange rubber cape.

"So don't go!"Luffy whined, squeezing Franky tight.

"I'm not!" Franky sighed, patting Luffy's head, "Take it easy, bro! I'm not going anywhere."

Luffy let out a grumpy snort, and rearranged himself to sit more comfortably on the cyborg's broad shoulders. Franky chuckled, preening just a bit from the attention he was being smothered with. But really, Luffy didn't need to worry. There was no place else, he'd rather be.

* * *

"You've made an even bigger name for yourself, haven't you?" Luffy asked one night, swinging in a hammock he'd tied up outside.

"Oh, as a musician yes... people really liked my music," Brook said, chuckling as he swung in his own hammock.

He'd spotted Luffy enjoying the night, and had opted to join him, and now idly played his violin. He wasn't playing anything in particular, but plucked out a song he was trying to compose. Something romantic, and adventurous this time. He'd put a tense bit in at the middle to really get the blood going, and then planned to end with something that gave a grand sense of hope, before at last dipping the song quietly out; the sound of a sweet lover's promise.

He felt very good about the new song.

"...You're not going to go back to that are you?" Luffy asked, scrunching up his face.

Brook laughed, light and fond.

"Oh no, Luffy! No... I'm yours," Brook assured. He had witnessed two of Luffy's tantrums about his crewmates straying from his side, three if you count that terrible Sabaody incident-which Brook didn't. Luffy's voice had been filled with too much real pain for the musician to want to count that. No, when Luffy threw his little tantrum, it wasn't out of real fear of loss, Brook thought.

It was... out of that need one sometimes had when they wanted to express how much something, or in this case, someone meant to them.

Luffy had a unique way of expressing his feelings, but Brook thought it shone through rather well in his actions anyways.

"Good!" Luffy laughed, swinging intentionally out of his hammock and onto the deck. He slithered like a snake, and threw himself against Brook, curling around the skeleton.

Brook adjusted his arms to accommodate Luffy and asked, "Are you sure you're comfortable? I'm pretty bony! Yohohohoho!"

"You're fine!" Luffy mumbled, pressing harder against Brook's ribcage, as if to prove the point.

Brook was baffled that anyone would want to hug the hard bony body he was now, but he was glad he had found someone, and that that was Luffy.

Brook chose the final notes of his song, happy to be in the company of someone that wanted him.

* * *

Jinbe was baffled.

How had this happened?

One moment he was in conversation with some Fish-men he knew, the next he was thrown over the shoulder of his Captain, who had declared him as his, and then began marching back to the Thousand Sunny, Jinbe still thrown over his shoulder!

Glancing to his left, he saw his new crewmates, all in a line smiling as he was marched off with their Captain.

"W-What is happening?" Jinbe dared to ask.

"Luffy does this," Zoro answered first, smiling from ear to ear.

"Think of it as an initiation," Nami suggested, eyes alight happily.

"He just wants to make sure you get it!" Usopp laughed cheerfully.

"Because you're his now!" Sanji supplied helpfully.

"And he doesn't share!" Chopper said with a nod.

"You're ours too," Robin said, her smile reaching her eyes.

"I do hope you are prepared to get used to it! Yohohohoho!" Brook laughed, strumming a chord on his guitar.

Jinbe blinked, confused, embarrassed, and somehow... flattered.

"Luffy, I hope you know I am committed to being on your crew... you don't have to carry me," Jinbe tried to keep his tone above a plea.

"Have to!" Luffy snapped shortly, puffing up his bird-like chest as he carried a man easily twice his size, "Can't let you get away! You're mine now, part of my crew, and my Nakama! I'm not letting you get stolen!"

Jinbe, was still, strangely flattered, if not wholly embarrassed.

**End**


End file.
